Jak 5: The Full Moon
Jak 5: The Full Moon is a video game that will be released in 2017. It will take place after Jak 4: The Darkness Within. Plot The story begins in the night of Haven City where a full moon is shown and the title, Jak 5: The Full Moon, appears with a wolf howling in the night. The scene changes to morning inside an apartment where Jak (who is wearing a white sweater and some jeans and his hair grew slightly long that goes to his neck) is sleeping on the couch while the TV is on with a documentary channel on wolves, examined by a British explorer name Amy Dunblenner. His adopted daughter, Elaine, goes up to him and gently shakes him to wake up. Jak, who is very tired, tells Elaine that is 6 in the morning and that she has to go back to bed. Elaine tells Jak that she can’t go to sleep because the sun is awake, so she's awake and that she wants to play with him. Jak tells Elaine that he’ll play with her later. Elaine then asked Jak if he forgot something. Jak tells her that he didn’t. Elaine tells Jak that today is his 22nd birthday. Jak was kind of shocked that he forgot his own birthday. Elaine tells Jak that it's okay that he forgot, she and the others can still celebrate his birthday. Jak understands. He gets out of the couch, turns off the TV and he and Elaine headed out to the Naughty Ottsel. TBW Characters * Jak/Mar * Daxter * Jade * Lord Constance * Venvock * Queen Evanora * Princess Cordelia * Samos * Keira * Torn * Ashelin * Tess * Elaine * Sig * Onin * Pecker * Jinx * Vin * Kleiver * Seem * Don * Abby * Tami * Tobi * Quaz * Mayor Goblen * Savennah * Nami * Jessika Locations * Haven City * Spargus * Fawn City * Falan City Deaths In-Game * Queen Evanora-Sacrifices her life to save Cordelia * Lord Constance-Nami pushes him down to the lava Voice Actors and Actresses * Mike Erwin as Jak/Mar * Max Casella as Daxter * Sarah Natochenny as Jade * Tony Daniels as Lord Constance * Matt Olsen as Venvock * Colleen O’Shaughnessey as Queen Evanora * Nicole Oliver as Princess Cordelia * TBA as Samos * Tara Strong as Keira and Seem * Cutter Mitchell as Torn and Jinx * Susan Eisenberg as Ashelin * Britton A. Hill as Tess * Ava Acres as Elaine * Phil LaMarr as Sig * Chris Cox as Pecker * Rob Benedict as Vin * Brian Bloom as Kleiver * Kirk Thornton as Don * Mae Whitman as Abby * Wendee Lee as Tami * Steve Blum as Tobi * Keith Ferguson as Quaz * Maurice LaMarche as Mayor Goblen * Michelle Ruff as Savennah * Ashleigh Ball as Nami * Grey DeLisle as Jessika Soundtrack Gallery Jak in Jak 5.png|Jak Daxter in anime.png|Daxter Jade in Jak 5.png|Jade Lord Constance.png|Lord Constance Queen Evanora.png|Queen Evanora Princess Cordelia.png|Princess Cordelia Keira in anime.png|Keira Elaine in anime.png|Elaine Don in anime.png|Don Abby.png|Abby Tami.png|Tami Tobi.png|Tobi Quaz.png|Quaz Mayor Goblen.png|Mayor Goblen Savennah.png|Savennah Nami in anime.png|Nami Jessika.png|Jessika Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Jak & Daxter Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Sony Playstation Category:2017 Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas